


Разность

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Evil Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Долгожданная встреча со Стивом оказалась совершенно не такой, какой Тони её представлял. Всё было подозрительно хорошо...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Разность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Разве мог он в это поверить?

Тони взял в руку черный телефон-раскладушку, открыл его и внимательно посмотрел на экран. Верная дата, время, та же заставка. Он нажал пару кнопок, зайдя в сообщения, а потом в журнал звонков, убеждаясь, что и там всё по-старому - пусто. Сколько раз он пялился на дисплей этого древнего телефона, после того как подключал его к сети? Сколько минут глядел на него в ожидании нового смс или уведомления о пропущенном звонке? И ничего не было! Никаких сигналов ни от единственного человека, чье имя записано в записной книжке, ни исходящих от него самого.

Но Стив был здесь. Правда, не в прямом смысле. Он послал сообщение с базы мстителей. И просил приехать. Без посторонних. Стоило по всем правилам известить правительство, Росса, хотя бы сказать Пеппер или Роуди, куда и кто зовет его, но разве у Тони повернулся бы язык? Хватило ли духу предать, сдать Кэпа со всеми потрохами, навсегда ставя точку в том, кем они друг другу приходятся, когда Стив ждет его, чтобы поговорить? Он не мог решить это за них двоих.

Тони поверил, потому что очень хотел. 

Чем ближе было к базе, тем больше воспоминаний приходило на ум, и в конце концов он дал Пятнице припарковаться за него. Вот здесь Стив сказал, что будет скучать. Действительно ли? Господи, всё, что может пойти не так, вероятно, пойдет не так. Не надо было приезжать. Он наверняка услышит и скажет не то, что планировал. Со Стивом никогда не получалось так, как Тони хотел.

Даже издалека было ясно, какой пустой была база. Идущие ремонтные работы и пасмурное небо добавляли чувство отчужденности. Внутри было тихо, и, в основном, так, как Тони помнил. Многометровая дыра, которую проделала Ванда, была огорожена желтой лентой. На мебели лежала плотная полиэтиленовая пленка. Ничего еще не успели разрушить. И ничего еще не успели исправить.

Стивен появился из коридора неожиданно, будто пошел на звук и не надеялся найти кого-то. На нем были темные штаны, кроссовки и легкий серый свитер со слегка подтянутыми к локтям рукавами, как у типичного главного героя романтической комедии. Он выглядел по-домашнему, как обычно между миссиями. Тони осмотрел его и сжал злополучный телефон в кармане. На секунду захотелось швырнуть его прямо Стиву в лицо, потому что внутри Тони что-то взорвалось, как только он его увидел.

— Привет, Тони, — в ответ на это Старк опустил глаза и кивнул, — рад тебя видеть. Я переоделся, тут всё еще лежала моя одежда...

Он сказал это так, будто извинялся, спрашивал разрешения. Тони еле сдержался, чтобы не показать, как ему было всё равно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сразу начал Тони. — Что-то произошло?

— Нет, ничего, — поспешил с ответом Роджерс. 

Учитывая их работу, это следовало сказать еще раньше, но, наверное, без чувства любопытства Тони бы не приехал. Посмотреть на Стива во время его нахождения в бегах само по себе было интригующе, но идти только ради этого? Нет, черта с два. 

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе что-то нужно? Щит? Оружие? Укрытие?

— Я... — негромко ответил Стив. — Я хотел увидеть тебя. Хотел поговорить...

Руки Тони держал в карманах, и Стив взял его за предплечья, доставая их, а потом, повернув кисти ладонями вниз, посмотрел на кольцо на безымянном пальце. 

— Поздравить, — закончил Роджерс.

Тони смотрел на его лицо, а Стив - на его руки. Смотрел на кольцо, гладил пальцы, а Тони даже не мог пошевелиться. Он был ошарашен тем, что Стив делал. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, намекая на то, что им есть, что обсудить, и вернул руки в карманы. — Где ты был всё это время?

— Я не могу сказать.

— С остальными всё в порядке? 

— Да. Не волнуйся за них.

— Ты... — начал Тони, а потом вздохнул и вышел из себя. 

Ему нечего было сказать. Стиву уж точно. Обвинять его в чем-то? Тони нашел оправдание всему и ненавидел себя и Кэпа за это, поэтому решил, что больше никогда, никогда не станет иметь с ним дело. Ему вполне хватает других причин для ненависти к себе. 

— Не трогай меня, — как ошпаренный, рыкнул Тони, когда Стив всего лишь немного приблизился. — Выкладывай сейчас всё, а если ничего не случилось, если тебе ничего не нужно, то я ухожу. Я ничего не скажу про тебя Россу, но если попадешься, то это не мои проблемы. 

Его нервная система только-только стала приходить в норму. Глаза Роджерса, полные злости, не смотрели на него в минуты одиночества. Щит, врезавшийся перед лицом прямо в реактор, был спрятан подальше. Несмотря на вечную тревожность, которую, вероятно, никак уже нельзя вылечить, Тони изо всех сил тянулся к нормальной жизни. Нельзя быть полностью здоровым, когда на плечах такая ответственность, но он просто старался жить со своими демонами. И сейчас за секунду всё пошло прахом.

Взгляд Стива был нечитаем. Тони пытался отстраниться, но Стив всё же приблизился, притянул его за затылок и поцеловал. Из головы выбило все мысли, Тони уперся в его грудь руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть, в этот момент показалось, что кольцо на пальце зажгло кожу огнем. Поцелуй Стива был весьма отчаянный, жгучий, но недолгий. Когда он закончился, Роджерс закрыл глаза и поцеловал Тони в щеку, обнимая сильными руками.

"Поздно", — пронеслось у Тони в голове. — "Почему так поздно?".

Тони захотелось ударить его так же сильно, как ему было больно сейчас. Произошло то, о чем Тони не смел мечтать, а сейчас не мог осознать до конца. Стив Роджерс поцеловал его. Тогда, когда всё уже потеряно, когда пропасть между ними не преодолеть, а кольцо напоминает, как неправильно всё происходящее. Но он схватился за его спину и поцеловал, потому что Стив нужен был ему больше, чем кислород. А то, что получил - ничтожно мало.

Рассудок говорил ему, что он полный идиот. И Тони принимал это. И не злился на себя, не сопротивлялся. Их губы вместе - это так хорошо. Нельзя передать, как его сердце тянулось к Стиву, отчаянно билось в груди. И когда тот отпрянул, обнял его лицо ладонями и заглянул в глаза, сердце Тони почти разорвалось. Стив был такой красивый.

— Прости меня, — глубоко дыша, произнес Роджерс, — я не мог представить, что потерять тебя значит потерять свой дом. 

Тони зажмурился, замотал головой: "Не проси, не скажу, что уже простил, ни за что". Сглотнув, Стив крепко его обнял, и Тони растворился в его объятиях. Тепло его тела так успокаивало, хотя и было запретно теперь. Идеальная укладка оказалась уничтожена, потому что пальцами Роджерс гладил Тони по голове.

Вскоре они ушли в другую комнату и, ложась, даже не вспомнили, чья это была кровать. Рядом со Стивом было прекрасно: ласковое касание его рук под футболкой; нижняя полная губа, которую так приятно слегка оттягивать, покусывая; волосы, в которые Тони зарывался пальцами и сжимал, когда становилось слишком хорошо. Время потеряло свой смысл.

Стемнело. В панорамных окнах уже ничего нельзя было разобрать. Только густая осенняя темнота. Вероятно, сейчас уже очень поздно. Когда Тони открыл глаза, Стив обнимал его одной рукой, прижимая к своей груди. Несколько минут он только лежал, смотря на него и чувствуя невыносимую тоску.

И всё же, как это произошло? Стив знал, что Тони влюблен в него? Давно? Ведь он помнил, как долго они пытались наладить общение хотя бы для работы. В некоторые моменты, когда Тони смотрел на Кэпа, ему казалось, что всем вокруг ясны его чувства. Что он облажался по полной, и сейчас либо сам Стив осознает всё, либо кто-то другой из команды. Но ничего из этого не происходило. И его последний, решительный шаг, когда они с Пеппер ненадолго разошлись. Роджерс хорошо дал понять, как ему все равно, как он не заинтересован и этот зеленый свет для него ничего не значит. Может, конечно, тогда были дела важнее, чем разговаривать по душам...

"Нет," — подумал Тони тут же, — "тогда не было ничего важнее, чем говорить".

Они со Стивом одни. В кровати. И Стив обнимает его. И бог знает, сколько сейчас времени и сколько они провели вместе.

"Этого не может быть", — пришло в голову неожиданно. — "Этого просто не может быть".

Осторожно отжавшись от кровати, Тони внимательно оглядел спящего Стива. Дыхание волнительно учащалось. Это всё невозможно. 

— Ты куда? — резко спросил, проснувшись, Стив.

— В туалет, — сказал Тони.

Осторожно встав ногами на пол, он сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, соображая. Ему казалось, что он во сне. Стив и он... нет, это абсолютно точно невозможно. Да когда в последний раз всё шло так, как он хотел?

— Тони? Ты в порядке?

— Да, лежи! — резко выдал в ответ Тони, когда Стив опустил ноги на пол. — Лежи, лежи, я сейчас приду.

Его удивленный взгляд заставил Тони поспешить. На ватных ногах он добрался до ванной, включил свет и закрылся изнутри. Он не хотел в туалет. Ему нужно было подумать. Стив Роджерс. Стив... Это не укладывалось в голове ни на секунду. Что-то не так. В зеркале Тони увидел свой же непонимающий взгляд. Десять лет он смотрел на Стива с тайным желанием, которое тот не замечал, а сейчас, когда он уже женат, тот вдруг всё понял? Это... странно. Подозрительно. Он должен узнать всё прямо сейчас.

Но когда он вышел из ванной, то не нашел Стива на кровати. Свет не горел, вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Тони ничего не мог понять, всё это напоминало глупую сцену из фильма ужасов: он шел вперед, зовя Стива по имени, а сердце застучало от волнения и неясного страха. На секунду Тони подумал, что он ушел. Просто сбежал. Или всё это действительно сон, а он сам поехал с катушек.

Как вдруг - удар по голове. И последнее, что Тони запомнил, это страшная боль, звон разбитого стекла и ощущение слабости, когда он падал на пол.

***  
Резко очнувшись, Тони сильно дернулся, почувствовал сильную боль в голове. Пару секунд ушли на то, чтобы закрыть глаза, дышать и привыкнуть к ней. За это время Старк понял еще кое-что: он лежит на кровати, ему холодно, потому что база не отапливается, а из одежды на нем только трусы, его руки и ноги связаны и рот заклеен скотчем.

Всё это выглядело чертовски скверно.

Паника нахлынула на него волной. Дергая руками, которые связали за спиной, кажется, каким-то шнуром или кабелем, Тони одновременно попытался высвободить ноги. Щиколотки и бедра крепко прижимались друг к другу благодаря затянутым ремням. Один из них был его собственный. 

Перевернувшись с бока на спину, Тони подтянулся к изголовью кровати и попытался сесть, потому что лежать на руках было невозможно - они затекали сразу же. Он успел только опереться шеей, как вдруг заметил Стива, заходящего в комнату с его пиджаком в руках, который Тони бросил на диван, потому что от поцелуев стало слишком жарко.

Стив улыбнулся. И хотя он улыбался этой легкой улыбкой всегда, она показалась совершенно мерзкой. Повесив пиджак на стул, где аккуратно лежала и вся остальная одежда, Стив немного добавил света. Благодаря этому Тони увидел в окне свое отражение. А через несколько секунд как кто-то в его костюме приземляется на газон. 

Это страшно взбесило. Кто взял его костюм? Какого черта Кэп его связал? Если это какая-то шутка, то она не удалась. Он смотрел на Стива зло, часто задышал, всё еще пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы конечности дольше не затекли, а лучше бы встать, но далеко он так всё равно не уйдет. Тем временем кто-то в костюме зашел внутрь через стеклянные уличные двери. И... это был не его костюм.

Тони не создавал такого. Этот Железный Человек был сплошь хромированный, костюм светился голубым неоном. Тем временем Стив шел к нему навстречу, но остановился напротив кровати, оперся на шкаф, продолжая улыбаться и следить за тем, кто был в костюме. Оказавшись рядом, вор снял шлем, и Тони даже не понял, как это произошло, потому что тот будто растворился, а капли слились с остальным костюмом. Эти двое быстро, но нежно поцеловались. Тони только через минуту с трудом понял, что это был он сам.

Очевидно, у него и правда поехала крыша.

Насмотревшись на Стива, другой Железный Человек с довольной улыбкой повернулся в сторону Тони. Лицо оказалось его собственным. Те же глаза, брови, лоб, губы и нос, немного только отличалась бородка. Правда, он давно так искренне не улыбался. Стив смотрел на него, но вскоре тоже повернулся.

— Ты заклеил ему рот скотчем? — со смехом заметил другой Старк. — И засунул ему что-то в рот, да? Прошу, скажи, что это был носок!

— Платок, — со слегка смущенной улыбкой ответил Роджерс. 

— Ремни... старомодно. Мне нравится.

— Спасибо.

Когда-то Тони не понимал выражения "не верю своим глазам". Он понял, каково это, когда увидел левиафана, вылетающего из дыры в небе Нью-Йорка в 2012. И сейчас... это было то же чувство. Мозг упорно пытался найти объяснение происходящему, но в каждое поверить было сложнее, чем в предыдущее. 

Хромированный костюм вдруг зарябился, расплавился и стек, а потом собрался позади Старка, который оказался в одном нижнем белье. Тони с удивлением заметил, что его тело было лучше. Даже шрама от реактора не было. Был ли у него вообще реактор в груди? 

Стив оперся спиной о шкаф и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за Старком. Тот же подошел к стулу, на котором была одежда Тони.

— Ты же не против, если я это одолжу, правда? 

Тони, само собой, не мог ответить. Только пялился с озадаченным выражением лица. 

— Понимаю твоё замешательство, — вздохнул Старк, надевая футболку.

Из оказавшихся в воздухе штанов вдруг с грохотом упал телефон-раскладушка. Тони замер и молился, чтобы никто его не поднял.

— Что за черт, — сказал Старк, а потом, конечно, поднял телефон.

Стив протянул руку, желая посмотреть. Он выглядел так, будто тоже первый раз видел его, и Тони в тот момент окончательно был уверен, что это не его Стив. Они оба - самозванцы, и неизвестно, откуда пришли.

— Я тут, кстати, кое-что нашел, — рассматривая раскладушку, невзначай бросил Роджерс, — хочешь почитать? Написано моим почерком.

— Давай.

Тони знал этот листок, сложенный трижды, чтобы влез в почтовый конверт. Знал и проклинал себя за то, что не уничтожил его. Старк же быстро взглянул, прикинул, сколько придется читать и, зажав листок между губами, быстро натянул штаны и сел на стул. Несколько минут, пока глаза Старка бегали по тексту, прошли в молчании. Стив один раз глянул на Тони, видимо, просто удостовериться, что тот на месте, и получил в ответ полный ненависти взгляд.

— А ты умеешь извиняться, Роджерс, — сказал Старк наконец. — Типа "мне очень жаль, что ты оказался таким мудаком".

— Видимо, большего не заслужил.

Тони моргнул. Что ж... Его мысли только что произнесли вслух. 

Встав со стула, Старк прошелся по комнате, дошел до Стива и посмотрел в раскрытую раскладушку. А потом засмеялся и забрал её.

— Господи, и он оставил тебе этот телефон? Это так... нелепо. И мило. Так в его духе.

Когда он встал на кровать ногами, Тони опешил и попытался подняться, но успел только сесть. Старк сел позади него и притянул за голову. Голова Тони оказалась на его животе. 

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивающе произнес Старк, потрогав его голову. — Хм, значит, если будет нужен, то придет? — он посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся, увидев расширенные от удивления глаза Тони. — Хочешь проверить? Кэп нужен тебе сейчас, правда же?

Старк держал телефон прямо напротив лица Тони. Он видел, как тот заходит в сообщения и начинает нажимать кнопки. Четыре раза "семь", три раза "шесть", снова четыре раза "семь". Вышло "SOS". На этом моменте Тони не выдержал - задвигался и протестующе замычал, но Старк уже нажал на кнопку "отправить". Прошло несколько секунд...

"Сообщение доставлено".

Хлопок крышки показался очень громким. Тони вздрогнул и заворочался, пытаясь перевернуться, но Старк вытянул ноги с двух сторон и прижал его лоб, беззвучно смеясь. Он повернул его лицо прямо и прищурился, рассматривая. Провел пальцами по щекам, бровям, голове.

— Ну и шишка у тебя тут, — пустив пальцы в его волосы, хмыкнул Старк. 

Глубоко дыша носом, Тони невольно посмотрел на Стива. Шишка болела. И этот ублюдок его ударил. А потом взгляд задержался на костюме, который стоял неподалеку в спящем режиме.

— Нравится? — заметил Старк с улыбкой. Он вытянул руку, и часть костюма вихрем прилетела к нему, оседая на руке и превращаясь в перчатку. Тони с жадностью смотрел на это. — Ты еще не был в космосе, верно? Ты потом бы изобрел это.

Пока они лежали, Стив отошел от шкафа и сел в кресло, перед этим забрав с постели телефон. Он выглядел скучающим. 

— У него нет татуировок или пирсинга?

— Было темно, я не рассматривал.

— Не рассматривал? Чем вы тут занимались тогда?

— Просто целовались.

— Ох, не узнаю тебя, Тони. Это связано с тем, что ты женат? — рассмеялся Старк. — Тони, Тони, Тони, ты же не можешь не понимать, что это провальная затея. Кого ты обманываешь, мистер примерный семьянин. Ты облажаешься по полной программе.

У Тони от злости все поджилки затряслись. Он дернулся, желая ударить его хотя бы лбом в нос. Это почти удалось, и Стив легко рассмеялся, наблюдая за всем из кресла. Телефон на стеклянном кофейном столике вдруг зазвонил. Каждый в комнате уставился на него. И хотя от него ничего не зависело, Тони находился на грани истерики. И так продолжалось, пока мобильник не замолчал. А после раздался короткий неприятный звук, сигналящий о новом смс. Стив осторожно взял телефон со столика и открыл.

— Что там? 

Кэп поднял глаза и увидел две одинаково заинтересованные физиономии.

— "Еду", — процитировал сообщение Стив.

— Отлично. Ты это слышал? — довольно улыбнулся Старк и взял Тони за уши, чтобы поиздеваться. — Осталось только немного подождать. А ты почему так смотришь?

— Что? — переспросил Стив, не сразу поняв, что обращаются к нему.

— Ты пялишься.

— Просто немного... пикантная картина.

— Правда? — хмыкнул Старк. Тони почувствовал, как он стал массировать мочки его ушей. — Жаль, что нет веревки для хорошего шибари. Ну, и японца, который бы это сделал.

Дернувшись достаточно сильно, Тони избавился от ощущения прикосновения к своим ушам. Смирившись с этим, Старк просто сложил руки на груди и откинулся на подушки. 

— Просто целовались, да?

— Да.

— И кто лучше целуется?

— Одинаково.

— Да как ты смеешь.

Роджерс не закатывал глаза - это слишком манерный жест для него. Он просто закрывал их, тяжко вздыхал и отворачивался. Этот Стив делал так же. А Старк улыбался, игриво покачивая коленкой. Тони, не в силах больше лежать в таком положении, попытался перевернуться на бок. 

— У нас ведь еще есть время.

— На что?

— На всё, что захочешь. Он ведь уже связан.

Поднявшись, Стив встал напротив кровати и сложил руки на груди. Эти двое были практически одинаковы, но не идентичны. И всё же...

— А ты?

— Я бы посмотрел на себя со стороны.

Тони часто задышал носом, взглянул сначала на своего двойника, потом на Стива. Он смотрел ему в глаза, оценивая ситуацию и его всего. В глазах Тони читался протест, четкое нет, удивление, страх, а Кэп выглядел лишь немного задумавшимся. Секунды тянулись, но когда Роджерс двинулся с места, Тони поднял ноги и постарался его ударить, вырваться. И еще он стал кричать, действительно в надежде, что кто-нибудь услышит, но получалось лишь отчаянное мычание.

Он не оставлял попыток сопротивляться, даже когда Стив силой перевернул его на живот. Облегчения в руках он даже не заметил, потому что его бросили как вещь, удобнее устраивая для себя. Тони дергал ногами и телом, но был слишком сильно связан. Другой Тони сполз на кровати немного ниже и лег на руку так, чтобы хорошо видеть его лицо.

Тони продолжал мычать, и это было уже не протест, не угроза, скорее просьба, мольба не делать этого. Оба двойника распознавали эти нотки и не замечали их. Он затих, когда почувствовал, как Стив приспустил ему трусы, а потом лег на него. Тони ничего не слышал, ничего не видел, только чувствовал, как в итоге на него легли полностью и вдавили в кровать окончательно. 

Член не входил, вообще никак, но Кэп упорно таранил его, пока что-то не получилось. Каким-то чертовым чудом он вошел в него, и это было больно. Невыносимо больно. Тони жмурился и продолжал безнадежно кричать, а Старк с жадностью наблюдал за всем, что происходило на его глазах. 

Никакие мысли даже не лезли в голову. Боль нарастала, такая сильная, что терпеть не было никаких сил. Лицо и шея Тони сильно покраснели, глаза слезились. Он просто уткнулся лицом в кровать и молился, чтобы это кончилось, просто кончилось, неважно, что потом, только бы он остановился. Он просил, но скотч и платок во рту, давно превратившийся во что-то мерзкое, до чего касаться языком было противно, не давали произнести "стоп" или "хватит". Заметив, как Тони затих, Старк за волосы поднял его голову и осмотрел, а потом двумя пальцами зажал ему нос.

Тони стал задыхаться сразу же. В легких не было воздуха совсем. Он задергался секунды через четыре, Стив просто трахал его, не обращая на это внимания. На седьмую секунду страх задохнуться был яркий и ощутимый, самый реальный на свете. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и во взгляде своего клона Тони видел чистый, ничем не прикрытый садизм и интерес, как бывает у маленьких жестоких детей. 

На самом деле, в уме Старк отсчитывал десять секунд. По истечению этого времени он развел указательный и средний пальцы, давая Тони возможность снова дышать. И он делал этот вдох страшно глубоко и долго. На то, чтобы голова перестала кружиться, ушло много времени. Тони заткнулся. Иногда мычал от адской боли, но больше ничего. Терпел и глядел на двойника только с ненавистью. И обещанием. Рассмеявшись, Старк поцеловал его через скотч. 

— Не получается? — перевернувшись на спину, спросил он.

— Без смазки, — ответил Стив, — больно.

— Не жмись, Тони. Стиву больно! 

— Надо было сделать это раньше. И дать ему отсосать. 

Роджерс поцеловал его в щеку, уперся в кровать локтями и задвигался быстрее, по-садистски скалясь. Тони жмурился, стонал, сжимал зубами платок во рту, но ничего не помогало. От ужасной, острой боли ничего не спасало. И вдруг послышался странный, тянущийся звук. Фрикции замедлились. Тони молчал и, кажется, плакал, но не чувствовал этого. 

Потом Стив слез с него. Тони думал, что станет легче. Но тело болело. Горячая сперма между ягодиц стекала вниз, и хотелось истерически зарыдать от невозможности убрать её. Тони чувствовал себя грязным, хотелось отмыться. А когда его перевернули на спину, когда он увидел их лица, стыд стал жечь его изнутри так сильно, что хотелось не в душ. Хотелось умереть.

Бросив беглый взгляд на него, Стив пропал из виду, а Старк надел носки и обувь Тони. Он разглядывал его с улыбкой, очевидно, думая, что сказать, но Тони было все равно. Он даже не шевелился. Было бы хорошо отключиться. А ведь эта смятая постель надлежала Стиву... Его Стиву. Настоящему Стиву. Где же он?

Костюм Железного Человека вдруг засветился красным. 

— Кто-то пришел. Неужели так быстро? — усмехнулся Старк и надел его.

— Что там? — спросил Роджерс.

— Джет. Старый. Трое выходят, — Старк снял костюм снова, но где он собрался было уже не видно.

— Я заберу его и куда-нибудь спрячусь, — Стив глянул на Тони, лежавшего на кровати. — А ты потяни время.

— Беру Капитана Америка на себя, — саркастично усмехнулся Старк. — Мне иногда так хочется тебя ударить.

— Ладно, он твой, — взвалив Тони на плечо, согласился он, — постарайся избавиться от тех двоих. Или их придется убрать мне.

Сопротивления Тони оказались совершенно бесполезны. И ему было мерзко чувствовать себя настолько слабым. Он закричал, надеясь, что его мычания хоть кто-то услышит. Но Стив, Нат и Сэм были далеко. Они ничего не знали об этом, не могли предположить такую угрозу. Тони должен их как-то предупредить, но... 

Его двойник остался в комнате. В его одежде. Взял телефон, который подарил Стив. Схватил со стула пиджак, надел. Сделал обеспокоенное, хмурое лицо и пошел в коридор, встречать чужого Стива.


End file.
